Touches of Imagination
by LaLaPluie
Summary: Sarada shares an apartment with Inojin as his roommate. While he's away in a mission, she decides to hear her own desires and explore them. [SaradaXInojin] PWP. Mature.


**Touches of Imagination**

 **Warnings:**

1\. The characters don't belong to me.

2\. If you don't feel comfortable with mature content, I strongly advise you to push the bottom and turn back.

3\. This fiction doesn't have any purpose. Nor any plot. Only something for make Sarajin's fans happy.

4\. I'm sorry about the grammar and misspellings. I can't even say that they're an eventual occurrence. Hahaha

XXX

Sarada smiled pleased with herself. She was quite tired, but she couldn't deny the tingle of happiness that she felt for having a free night and the whole house only for herself.

What could she say? She was a young ninja that had a lot of shifts in the hospital and splits the rent with a friend. It's not like she had much time or privacy to enjoy a few moments of solitude.

But that night ... Oh, that night she could make her own body rejoice in some torpor of solitary pleasure. She was 22-years-old, after all... And she has had less sex than she'd have liked...

She didn't have another man since Boruto. They had experienced _things_ together. And, honestly, it was better to keep things at a professional level with him. Boruto, in fact, wasn't a patient lover... Definitely, she did not have time to waste on those people who did not understand that sex should work for both sides. Despite the empirical studies with the blonde's anatomy, the only orgasm she knows was the ones she gave herself with her own hands.

Well, she didn't see any problem in being able to give herself some pleasure. In fact, she believed that every woman should, at least, know how to satisfy themselves minimally ... It was sad, but many men still understood sex as something that only involved their own pleasure. They didn't understand that both parties should enjoy it. She couldn't depend on men to make her feel good… It was better to take matters into her own hands. As she usually does.

However, she couldn't deny... Sometimes her fingers made her come to a point which she felt a void growing inside her... A physical presence is absent deep down there, despite the two or three of her fingers that she put on her core... It felt like something was missing. Perhaps, it was the clumsy way she moved her own fingers... Perhaps it was because she lacked technique... Although she knew vaginal orgasms existed, the maximum she could draw from her own body, it was an orgasm caused by clitoral stimulation. This could be enough for any girl, after all, pleasure is pleasure. Orgasm is orgasm. But not for her. She wanted to make the most of her body. She wanted to experience as much pleasure as she could. She had to improve her techniques.

Knowing that Inojin (her great friend and the person who shared the small apartment with her) was on a mission that night, she felt like spending some time with herself. So, she didn't hesitate to go into a store and buy a new set of lingerie, which might or might not be used today. Actually, it depends of her needs… She also bought fragrant oil. Everything would be ready for her time alone.

Now, at home, after a long hot bath, she entered her room and wasted no time. She put to play her "pleasure time" playlist, specially formulated to help her set the mood. Then, she closed her eyes and rehearsed a slight swing of her hips, following the tempo of the first song that was playing.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror as she steps on the pace of the music without really going anywhere. She dried her long black hair with a white towel and put back her glasses on her face. She watched her own image and began to sing the lyrics to herself.

She tossed the towel on the chair and began to untie slowly her robe, caressing softly her own shoulders and arms, while she slides the cotton piece as slowly as possible through her body. She wanted as much as possible to feel the tissue rubbing her skin and making her shiver.

When the robe finally fell to the ground with a soft noise, she looked at her own nakedness and smiled appreciatively. She didn't have breasts as impressive as Himawari's, but she didn't feel uncomfortable about it. The waist was too thin, but she thought it was not so bad, if you consider her wide hips.

As any good young woman, Sarada understood the need to spread oil all over her body and, while dancing, the girl walked confidently to the small chair and propped one leg on the object. Her right thigh flexed a little. She tried to pose as if someone was watching her walk to the chair and lifting her leg. She knew she was alone, but the mere idea that someone could see her… It turns her on... Truth to be told, she would kill herself if someone actually saw her, but it's not happening.

Sarada put some scented oil on her hands, she closed her eyes and imagined that someone else was caressing her skin with the oil... She began in the shins and slowly she got up by her well-toned calf, until her hand reached her knee and thighs. Her touch was so feathery that seemed almost nonexistent, only enough to make her shiver.

In her mind, she pictured a very specific man caressing her body: tall, with long blonde hair and green-blue-baby eyes, her roommate, with whom she was fantasizing very frequently in the last few months. He would low his hands again and, this time, he would rise in a more emphatic and confident way, heading to her thighs. He would try to cover every centimeter of her thighs with his calloused fingers, with a fascinated glint in his eyes. But he was a patient man... He would not try to touch the center of her intimacy just yet... He would make her sigh and, applying more oil on his hands, and he would start to caress her other leg very meticulously, from feet to thighs. He would slowly and confidently reaching her inner thighs where he would be trembling to be touched... And then, playing with her expectations, his long fingers would _almost_ touch her intimacy… Almost there… She would hold her breath, waiting for his touch, but it never would come… He would teasingly descend his hands to her knee and again caress the outer thigh until he reached her round butt and just grab her wantonly without any reservations.

Ah, Sarada liked a lot that kind of touch… Being grabbed so firmly… An act full of desire and possessiveness. The sudden movement would render another sigh. Hearing her sigh, he'd pull her back against his chest in a very close and intimate way. He'd rub his own cock against her ass, strong and firm, as he would follow the rhythm of the music with her.

One of his hands was up around her waist, while the other would be very busy, moving her straight hair way from right hear ear, while he murmured a lot of dirty things about what he wanted to do with her. He would nibble her ear lightly while telling all his naughty thoughts.

Sarada let a moan scape from her lips, when she first touched her breast. He'd rub her nipple slowly, until it became completely hard. He would grab it and make her moan one more time. His cock was rubbing and enticing her, demanding her to accompany his rhythm and his movements, seeking more of his fervent touch. She would be completely out of her mind. Her body and her desire would be her only guide to that trip.

"Ah, Inojin…" She would breath and make her lungs expands to compress her breast even more against his hand, in order to seek more contact.

She imagined that, a bit later, he would toss her against the armchair bluntly and then lean on her. Sarada licked two of her fingers and made them go down from her ear lobe to her own neck, thinking that the simple gesture could imitate his lips and tongue travelling down her throat until he reached one of her breasts.

While his tongue tasted one of her nipples, his fingers would play with the other one until he hears her gasp. Sarada loved have her breasts fondled. Each circle traced on her breast, made her feel her liquids flowing down there. She felt the stiffness of her nipples between her fingers. She squeezed it between her index and middle fingers gently, as if Inojim was nibbling them very lightly. As if he had her nipple trapped between his teeth, and he was playing with the stiff tip with his tongue.

Just a couple of minutes passed and Sarada was excited to the point of not containing her body, wriggling and stretching as if doing so, she could have a little more contact with a body that was not present there. She imagined her chest in close contact to his sculpted chest. Her intimacy would touch him and spread a little of the inner fluids at his body.

She then felt that empty feeling in her pussy. That void demanding to be filled by something hard... And when this sensation becomes unbearable, she would ask… Beg to be touched down there...

"Suck me, Inojin!" - An almost pleadingly request went through the torrent of sighs as the girl continued to squirm, despite the diminutive space. In her fantasy, the blonde would stop to give her breasts his undivided attention; he'd capture her onyx orbs with his own heavenly stare. His eyes would be somewhat obscured by the desire and he would share a long kiss with her, as his fingers would crawl down to her intimacy... He would not give her what she wanted so easily... Inojin is a gentleman, and he wouldn't let her requests hurry things up. Oh no! He would only go for her, when he was absolutely sure that she was ready for him.

He would begin by carefully traversing the entire region of her Mount of Venus. He would gently and delicately caress the skin that covers the young Uchiha's pleasure center. He would slowly reach the skin close to the young woman's opening and it would drive her crazy. She would want him to penetrate her with his fingers at once, 'cause she wouldn't contain herself. A loud moan would escape her lips, and at the sound muffled by their kiss, he would just raise his fingers and begin a small massage on the girl's great lips. He would touch every inch of her skin without ever press the button of wonders.

When he felt her soaked, he would finish the hot kiss with a nibble on her lips, a sexy smile on his lips. His eyes would linger for a few seconds, watching her, listening to the uncontrollable noises that escaped her throat, no longer muffled by them. Her chest heaved with heavy breathing, rising and falling. One of his hands would then begin to caress the clitoris by the very skin that protects it, without touching it directly yet. The other hand would leave her breast to traverse her waist in soft touches until he touched her hips, where he would reach up to the buttocks and caress once more. He would give her one last look before descending to his legs.

Sarada allowed herself to dampen her fingers in her own liquid and began to caress her clit, as if it were his tongue. Without wasting time, her breathing ragged, she spread her own legs and began to move her fingers around the little pink button, in circular, light and shallow movements. With her other hand, she kept her intimacy lips apart.

She imagined that his blue eyes were staring at her, as she watched his beautiful features sink into her intimacy through her half-closed eyes.

"Inojin..." She called louder, in a pleading tone. She felt the blood boil through her veins and heat the full extent of her skin, radiating from the region being touched. Her muscles all over her body gave little involuntary, uncontrollable tremors. She threw her head back, lost in her own imagination, her eyes closed, her unrestrained moans filling the room. That emptiness inside herself was unbearable! "Fuck me. Fuck me, please!"

He would not surrender to the girl's desperate pleas, but he would not leave her completely helpless. Without detaching from her clitoris, he would fondle her entrance without penetrating her, until she pleaded once more for him.

"Inojin! Come on! Hurry up!"Sarad partly ordered, partly implored for him. One hand still stroked her clit, while the other played in the entrance itself. She was experiencing the most fantastic and insane fantasy with her friend.

He, in response to her requests, would first introduce his elongated middle finger easily. The first time, he would insert as far as he could reach, but in the next few times he would make a small hook up and touch it. There! In that place. And then the tongue on her clit and the finger touching that exact spot would be too much for her.

She would feel her whole body contract ... Her toes would bend, they would contract... Although the moans continued to escape her lips, she could not hear them, nor did she see anything... Her eyes were closed. All her senses were in suspension, waiting for the release of all the tension that grew in her own intimacy.

He would increase the touches with his tongue and the speed with which he touched that little spot hidden in her vagina would also increase. If he stopped, at that moment, she would kill someone. It was suspended in existence. All she wanted was to have, finally, her satisfaction... She wanted pleasure to be released in waves...

Not in the first, not in the second... She still felt herself contracting more and more... Until in a touch, that she didn't know exactly which was, she felt the pleasure to be released in waves. And with that, an almost relieved moan, long and continuous, escaped the throat. Her intimacy contracted and relaxed on her own accord, and each time she relaxed, she felt more and more pleasure taking over her senses. Spreading from each nervous ending… From each of the tips of her fingers.

When she felt the spasms of pleasure cease, she made the movements of her hands stop and collapsed, satisfied in the small armchair. Her breath was still ragged, and although she had just gotten out of the shower, she knew she was sweaty. But she wouldn't shower now... She would be there, overcome by the numbness until she felt ready to rise, without her legs given up. A good orgasm always left her like this ... Mole. No bones. Exhausted.

"Oh, Inojin..." She spoke out of nowhere, laughing to herself and for no reason. "If you only knew..."

In fact, she'd rather he did not. She liked the image of a diligent lover she had pictured from him. Sometimes it wasn't worth finding out the reality... Perhaps she was disappointment, just like Boruto was... And she enjoyed her friendship with Inojin too much to discover the truth.

XXX

Through the half-open door of Uchiha's room, a pair of blue eyes watches. Silently, the pencil ran and sketched the paper. An equally satisfied smile played on the boy's lips. He also had good times while watching her. Now, however, unlike her, he had chosen to register the image of the naked girl with a spontaneous, contented smile on her face. The drawing would never reproduce the whole atmosphere. But Inojin didn't want to forget the moment, that expression... He didn't want to forget that it had been thinking of him that Sarada masturbated.

He would not interrupt her. He wouldn't say that his mission was passed on to another team. For him, just drawing her, that way, in that moment of intimacy was enough. If she noticed him, it could embarrass her in such a way that any bond between them would forever be compromised. Maybe at the right time, he would let her know... At the right time, he would be showing her how much a real thing might be even more interesting…

 **END**

A/ n: This is the end... I had this idea and thought it was important to write about a character which can satisfy herself alone. I think it is important that women are represented as independent, even in those cases of desire... Especially because sometimes men are not too worried about the women's pleasure (there are sooo many Borutos in real life…).

If this Sarajin is still going on, I do not know. At first, this is a oneshot. If, eventually, by chance of life, we have some kind of continuity, it will be another oneshot. Any and all comments will be greatly appreciated. :) 


End file.
